Talk:Knights of Valkaiser
Couple things your gonna have to look at. This is an Industrial Mining World, armies arent big due to being unneccesary, a personal army is generally for security purposes. Demiurg slaves have to go, they can work as mercenaries tho. Also just because The Order create Flak Armour the other Factions dont need to, being an Industrial World the factories output large amounts of different items. When designing a Faction im looking for people to write it up as if day to day operations are running without being prepared for a war. Judging by your idea id make your Faction a trade group, without having good access to resources they would need several trade ships etc... --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, fair enough. Just means i have more typing to do to keep me awake while i wait for morning to come back again :D Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Haha, you should prob get to sleep, I always do write poorly when im tired --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Something I just picked up on as well, youll need to ship the Promethium from offworld, I didnt want to have every resource imaginable available thats why I forced the Order to import as well, but there are trade ships that carry it so it is quite easy to receive from offworld --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) 1) naw, i dont wanna sleep, i got a big, dakka filled day tomorrow, and 2) ok, i'll change it now, anything other than that?Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Temporary military alliance for the purpose of beating back Chaos? You can trust us, we want to be viewed as trustable... for now... --Lither 01:06, July 13, 2010 (UTC) What faulty Valkyries? . If you have the resources (several billion Imperial Credits), we can make and sell a Skyterror for you. --Lither 01:10, July 13, 2010 (UTC) 10 Valkyries against. --Lither 06:17, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Ive just noticed something... you have added an apparent trade relationship with the Order of the Green Talon in regards to tank parts. The Order of the Green Talon are fully self-sustained in regards to their tank production and do not require support. You cannot add something like that and assume the other member will agree to it. Diplomacy is required, it needs to be removed and you can open negotiations if you wish --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 14:32, July 13, 2010 (UTC) And ill quell the rumour, no it aint gonna be Alistair leading the forces... got someone else in mind --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 14:38, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't matter whoever's leading them; gonna be a can of kick-ass opened onto those Chaos forces when they go planet-side. KuHB1aM 15:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) With our Valkyries in the air, you may have to wait a while before any force lands... --Lither 22:45, July 13, 2010 (UTC) EDIT:and howsabout making a trade relationship with Algy for tank parts? --Lither 22:47, July 13, 2010 (UTC) *facepalm**sighs* The Icon of Courage from WoW. Regards, TardirProductions 22:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC)